¿Prisionera en Libertad?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Ella había pensado que con él las cosas serían distintas, había crecido sin amor, sin familia, como un conejillo de indias, por ello había destruido todo lo que su hermana amaba. Un pequeño OneShot


** ¿Prisionera en Libertad?**

Disclaimer: Blood+ no me pertenece, lamentablemente.

* * *

><p>Su hermana, la suertuda que tenía por hermana había tenido todas las soluciones para todos sus problemas, su vida había estado llena de lujos, placeres, simple y sencillamente, desde el principio, su vida era perfecta, tenía un padre que la amaba, los primeros años de su vida había tenido sirvientes, personas que la respetaban y hasta un niño que al principio la odiaba pero la termino adoptando como mejor amiga.<p>

¡Todo era felicidad para esa chica de ojos bordo!¡Todo lo contrario a ella!

Desde que nació era usada para los experimentos, no conocía que era el amor, que era saber que a alguien se preocupaba por ti, sentir que te protegían, toda su vida en ese tiempo era el ser usada como un conejillo de indias, la rata de laboratorio, la segunda _"quimera"_ o _"muestra viva"_ de otra especie, la elegida para ser estudiada, ¿Pero acaso la primera bebe no pudo haber sido escogida? ¡No! Eso lo sabía, quien supiese por qué pero lo sabía. Todo ello había conllevado a una sola cosa: engañar a aquella damita de porte elegante, ingenuidad y optimismo, que según parecía adoraba ponerse vestidos rosados, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace un poco más de tres décadas, bueno hace varios siglos para ser sincera. Todo gracias a su maravillosa voz, había atraído a la chica hasta lo torre en el zoológico donde ella se encontraba encerrada, había sido bautizada por su hermana como Diva y al final terminó matando a todos los que esa noche habían estado en aquella mansión, destruyendo todo lo que su hermana amaba.

—_No había sido buena persona pero...tenía sus razones, unas indiscutibles.—dijo su conciencia mientras ella seguía con la mirada, aún, sorprendida._

Desde entonces Amshel había cuidado de ella, y, siendo él su caballero, el primero, era lo más lógico, por eso ella había pensado que con él todo sería diferente, que sería, así como cuando cantaba, finalmente libre, ya no más una nueva especie que debían investigar, ya no sufriría y tal vez podría empezar de nuevo, dejaría de ser una prisionera…no se percató que sólo estaba saliendo de una jaula para entrar en otra, odiando a la humanidad, a su hermana.

—_Si tan solo me hubiese ido en ese momento._ _—se lamentó, sentía como todo se agrietaba, todo terminaba._

Tal vez todo habría sido diferente, esa boba guerra que mantenía con Saya nunca hubiera existido, tal vez hasta había logrado tener amigos, una familia de verdad, tal vez hubiera visto crecer a sus niñas, tal vez…sería de una vez y por todas completamente feliz.

—_Junto con…mi hermana…y…mis…mis hijas._ _—pensó con su última esperanza._

Ahora se encontraba en el frío suelo, empezando a agrietarse, a morir después de haber recibido la sangre de su gemela, veía con asombro como con los ojos brillosos la chica de ojos rojos sostenía su brazo que se había hecho piedra y, con desesperación, intentaba que volviese a su lugar sabiendo de sobra que eso era imposible, era el fin, y no podía creer que después de todo, de cada cosa que había hecho provocando un sufrimiento en esa chica, ella la ayudara, que demostrara que la quería, porque al hacer aquello, con esa acción decía eso. Se estaba muriendo, y soltando sus últimos respiros mantenía la esperanza de ver a sus hijas nacer, aunque eso estaba difícil, miro a la azabache frente a ella y con un susurro que solamente ellas lograron escuchar lo dijo, algo que sólo el hecho de no poder vivir más la obligaba a decir.

_—Te…quiero…yo…yo te quiero…Saya._ _—confesó en un tono casi inaudible, se alegró al escuchar la casi inaudible respuesta._

_—Yo también Diva, yo también te quiero, hermana….—le respondió la chica de ojos rojos._

Y tristemente todo terminó, su cuerpo terminó de convertirse en piedra, ella murió, y fugazmente, por su grisácea mejilla, una lagrima rodo, aunque su rostro no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para que una bella sonrisa adornara su rostro, por dentro la chica de ojos azules tenía una gran sonrisa, se había marchado con ella al saberse liberada, al saber que pese a todo alguien la quiso, que aunque su "gota de agua" tal vez pensaría en matar a las bebes, que había alcanzado escuchar nacer, no sería capaz y las cuidaría sin problema alguno, y mientras que la azabache invernara los 30 años acostumbrados en su especie, sabía que los amigos de su hermana cuidarían bien de sus mayores tesoros, por ello, a pesar de haber muerto…

_—Finalmente…soy una prisionera en libertad._ _—pensó con una gran felicidad, y finalmente su corazón dejo de latir para toda la eternidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm…creo que es mi segundo One Shot de Blood+, espero me haya quedado bien y se haya entendido, claro también que les sea de su agrado.<strong>

**Hadku: _En primera, ¿Por qué escribiste sobre Diva? _**

**Hadsumu: _Porque pese a todo Diva-sama siempre me pareció una de las victimas del anime .-la mira queriendo asesinarla.-_**

**Hadku: _Así mirá a Hadmusa -.- por lo menos ya mejoraste un poco _**

**Hadmusa: _Lo dudo.-se metió la tía esta.-¡Oye!_**

**Hadsumu: _Ok, ok…¡YA DEJE QUE ME DIGAN LO QUE LES DA LA GANA AHORA CHAITO!-al borde del colapso._**

**Hadku/Hadmusa: _Pobre de quien te aguante…Y si hay duda ¡Sí, a mala suerte de quien nos odie, si existimos!-dicen antes de ir a-quien-sabe- donde-con-quien-sabe-quien._**

**DESDE YA, ¡GRACIAS POR: LOS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, TAMBIEN LAS CONSTRUCCTIVAS, CONSEJOS!**

**¡Sayonara minna-san!**

**Sugu ni…me largo de aquí!**

**Ja ne!**

**Ne-ne! Ne-ne! ¿Por qué se meten TTwTT?**

**Os queremos mucho!**


End file.
